How did I fall in love with you?
by Sakura Angel1
Summary: One day Lina and Gourry finally decide to part ways, but neither of them wants to. What happens when Lina decides that she's not ready to leave Gourry and talk to him with the truth about her feelings?? Just read and you'll see!! ^_^


**A/N: YEY! This is my very first fanfic so I hope youe enjoy it!! And please pretty please... review! Thank you! Oh, english is not my primary language so I'm sorry for any error!**

**Disclaimer: This characters are not mine, they belong to H. Kanzaka, so please don't kill me for using them! Oh, and neither is the song, it belongs to the beautiful Backstreet Boys!**

****

****

**How did I fall in love with you?**

By: ~Sakura Angel~

Edited by: Rocky.- Remember when we never neaded each other. 

_The best of friends, like sister and brother._

_We understood we never be alone._

That night, Gourry didn't seem to get any sleep. He was wide awake and was seating on his bed.

How could he actually sleep when... when... he was about to say good-bye to Lina... forever?

It's not that he wanted to, but that's what they agreed. They've been together far to long and neither of them expected to get separed that way... but they had to.

Neither of them had a reason to stick with each other anymore... Gourry knew perfectly well that Lina didn't neaded protection... and Lina couldn't stay with Gourry just because the Sword of Light... because he didn't had it anymore.

He had been remembering all night the adventures he lived with Lina since they met. He thought she was a flat-chested little girl... boy, was he wrong or what?

Lina turned out to be much more than just a little girl... she was quite a sorceress. She could take care of herself and she could even take care of him! That's why he had to leave.

They agreed to part ways the next day, very early. Gourry was heading back to his home town and Lina... well, she was going to the unknown.

But he didn't wanted to leave her! Why did he had to anyways? He just wanted to stay with Lina, even if he didn't had a reason... although he did had one, a very simple one...

_Those days are gone,_

_now I want you so much._

_The night is long and I need your touch._

_Don't know what to say,_

_never meant to feel this way._

_Don't wanna be alone tonight._

...He loved her. Just as simple as that.

He didn't had a clue how it hapened or when, but that was the way he felt about her.

Gourry just loved everything about Lina. He didn't care if she was flat-chested, or mean, or gready, or loud, or if she hits him all the time. That was the way she was and he was alredy used to it. Although he had to admit it took some doing to get _used_ to Lina Inverse.

But if he loved her so much... then why did he had to get separated from her? He didn't understand, he never understood anything but this was wrost!

He definetly didn't wanted to lose her, not now, not ever. He didn't wanted to be alone.

But what could he do? What...?

_What can I do to make you mine?_

_Falling so hard, so fast this time._

_What did I say? What did you do?_

_How did I fall in love with you?_

_I hear your voice and I start to tremble._

_Brings back the child that I resemble._

_I cannot pretend that we can still be friends._

_Don't wanna be alone tonight._

Lina Inverse was peacefully looking at the stars through her window. It was a beautiful night, with shning stars and great full moon.

Right now she should be sleep in her solft warm bed, but she couldn't manage to.

There was something bothering her and she knew quite well what it was.

"Damn Gourry..." She murmured to no one in special.

All day long Lina Inverse was distracted by every little thing that past in front of her.

She knew that she was going to miss him so much, but that was ridiculous. She spent the whole day looking at the air and thinking how lonely her life was going to be from the next day on.

She was going to need her companion a his protection so much... his protection? She didn't neaded his protection, she just neaded him by her side.

Yeah, Gourry was stupid and all, but there was something about him that made him very special to her... maybe because he was the only one that stayed with her after kicking villian's butt and stuff, or because he never complain about her way of being (though he did complain a little when she hited him, but not more than usual), or because he was to stupid to put a 'no' on her ideas and always follow her around... or just because she l-l-lo... no! She won't even think about it! That couldn't hapened! It was imposible! 

But then again, how could she explain it? How could she explain her blush everytime he said something nice to her? How could she explain her goofy and weird behaviour when she was around him? How could she explain that new fealing inside her everytime she though about him? How could she explain those tears rolling down her cheeks and that sadness in her heart now that she knew she was saying good-bye to him?

The only answer that she found to all those questions was simple... she was absolutly in love. Even if she didn't wanted to admit to herself, she was in love with Gourry Gabriev.

What can I do to make you  mine? 

_Falling so hard, so fast this time._

_What did I say? What did you do?_

_How did I fall in love with you?_

Yes, she was in love. This was a new fealing for her... she had never been in love before, but now she knew how it was...  she hated it! Because it was making more dificult for her to say good-bye to Gourry.  Although if it was for her... she would stay with him forever. But she couldn't, they agree to part ways and that was the way it was going to happen...

... but before that, she decided to do something very important... a little crazy, but important.

She got up from her chair in front of the window and left her room.

_I wanna say this right and it has to be tonight_

_Just need you to know._

_I don't want to live this life, I don't wanna say goodbye._

_With you I want to spend the rest of my life._

She walked down the corridor and stopped in front of the room number 23. Gourry's room.

She decided what to do, but damn she just neaded more courage to do it. 

Lina was nervous... she had never been nervous! Except in a battle for the faith of the world, but this battle was agaist being alone.

She raised her hand to knock on the door, but she found herself paralyze when she heard a very familiar voice behind her.

"Lina?" 

"Damn it, Gourry!! You scared the hell out of me!!" Screamed the sorceress when she turned around and saw him.

"Sorry."

"It's ok..." She said a little more calm now. "Where were you?"

"I went downstairs to get a cup of coffee... I couldn't sleep." He said taking a sip at his cup. "What are you doing here?"

"I... uh... I couldn't sleep either... and I came to see if you were all right."

"Oh?"

"... actually... I came here to... talk to you..."

"Hmm? What about?" He asked inocently.

"Can we talk someplace else?... I don't think the middle of the hallway it's a good place to talk... and either when it's the middle of the night."

"Sure..."

_What can I do to make you mine?_

_Falling so hard, so fast this time._

_What did I say? What did you do?_

_How did I fall in love with you?_

"When I said that I wanted to talk someplace else I didn't exactly mean your room." Lina said taking seat at the chair in front of a table.

"Well, at least is not in the hallway." Gourry said from the bed across Lina.

"Yeah... whatever..."

"What did you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, uh... it's just that... I... I never got a chance to say thank you to you."

"Thank you? What for?" He asked a little confuse.

"Gourry, you have saved my life so many times... and you are always there protecting me..."

"I am your protector after all!" He exclaimed proud of himself.

"Yeah, I know, but... I'm always hitting you and kicking you and I always fireball you... and still you threat me so... nice..."

"That's the way you are and in some sort of way... it's also your way of saying thanks you... I guess... but if it comes on saving lives... I guess I have to thank you too."

"Why?"

"Because you tried to save me when Phibrizo kidnapped me."

"You remember that?"

"Yeah! Hey, I'm not _that_ stupid! The thing is, Lina, I didn't say thank you for that, and you almost die there... to tell you the truth, I really got freaked out when I though I was going to lose you."

Lina couln't help to blush when Gourry said that... and she started to get more nervous when he got up from the bed, pull out a chair in front of her and took a sit.

"You know... I'm really gonna miss you, Lina..."

"I'm going to miss you too_..." *Well Lina, it's now or never... he problably just won't care about and...  problably won't even understand... so what's the diference??! You are not going to see the guy again! Oh, Lord-sama, please help me!* She thought, and then taking a deep breath she said:_

 "Gourry... I..."

"Wait, Lina..." He said loooking into her eyes. "I guess there is something I gotta say... now that I have the courage enough to do it... we've been together for a long time now and... somehow... I started to have fealings for you..."

-"What?" She said realising the air she had taken before.

-"What I'm trying to say is that... Lina, I love you... and I don't want to leave you! I want to stay with you." He said taking her hand.

Lina was stunned... she didn't know what to say or what to do. Those were going to be her words and now she didn't knew how to react!

"Gourry... I... I don't..."

But before she could continue, Gourry put a finger on her lips and leaned foward.

"Shh..." He whispered with a soft smile on his face. His breathe was so close to hers that her heart started to beat a little more faster than normal. "Don't say anything else... I understand, Lina..."

And with that, he covered her lips with his in a solft kiss that melted sorceress's heart. He thought she will pull away, but instead, she respond to the kiss with the same passion.

He let his tongue brush her lips slowly, that made Lina's stomach tickle as she pressed herself foward him. 

Lina wasn't thinking now, all she could feel was her heart beating really fast as Gourry kissed her.

He slowly broke a way, and just stared at her, as she did the same thing.

They just looked at each other in silent for a moment, and finally, Lina spoke:

"What I was going to say... is that I love you too, Gourry... and that I won't let you leave me." She said with a grin

-"Lina..." He said smiling.

Gourry didn't know what to say... he caressed her cheek and then kiss her again, this time with more confidence and passion.

When they finally parted, she asked:

"Where are we going now?"

"Well, I'm not going to change my plans... I'm still going to my home town... but you are coming with me. I want my family to meet the sorceress that capture my heart."

Lina put his arms aroung him... close her eyes and whispered:

-"And you are the swordsman that capture mine..."

What can I do to make you mine? 

_Falling so hard, so fast this time._

_Everything's change, remember me..._

_... How did I fall in love with you?_

**A/N:***breaks a bottle of champagne* I can't believe it!! I finally did it!! I have to thanks Rocky for editing my fic! Thank you so much! And to my friend Reyna for giving me the lyrics to the song! Thanks a lot!!

**Today is:** 06/03/2001** 10:40pm.**


End file.
